gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Snapmatic
Snapmatic is a photo-sharing app featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is likely based on Instagram, an online photo-sharing, video-sharing, and social networking service. The logos are similar as well. The name may be a parody of the photo messaging application Snapchat. Or perhaps both of the apps. Players can use Snapmatic via the in-game phone to take and upload pictures to the Social Club (You must have a Social Club account to save photos). Just like Instagram, players can "hashtag" (#) their photos on the Social Club site. For example, one may type "#LosSantos". As of December 24, Snapmatic has received brand new features, including depth of field adjustment, filters, and even a meme-maker, which makes it even more like Instagram. Occasionally, there will be Snapmatic photo contests held on the Social Club. These contests have a certain theme, and the prizes for winning range from money gifts in-game to real-life souvenirs. Users can enter these contests by hashtagging their pictures with a certain phrase (#ThanksCargobob for example). PS3 and Xbox 360 Version *The images are captured in 640x360 resolution. *Players are limited to 96 saved images (capacity counter appears in the top right corner of the HUD when taking photos). *Images can only be managed (e.g. deleted) from the in-game Gallery menu. *Filters, borders and meme text was added with the Holiday Gifts. PS4, Xbox One and PC version * Eighth generation console and PC versions of GTA V feature a HD (High Definition - resolution 960x536) snapmatic camera for all players. * For eighth generation players returning from the seventh generation consoles, completing the Murder Mystery as Michael De Santa will unlock two new exclusive snapmatic filters inspired by film noir. * It is possible to use Snapmatic in first-person. * Snapmatic no longer automatically uploads images to the Rockstar Social Club. Players can select individual images from the in-game Gallery to manually upload and share. * New actions can be performed while taking a selfie, both in single player and multiplayer. Gallery Selfies Trevor-Selfie-Snapmatic-GTAV.png|Trevor taking a selfie selfie online.jpg|Player taking a selfie in GTA Online. Snapmatic Selfies GTAVe Franklin new expressions|New facial expressions in selfie mode - Franklin Snapmatic Selfies GTAVe Michael new expressions|New facial expressions in selfie mode - Michael Snapmatic Selfies GTAVe Trevor new expressions|New facial expressions in selfie mode - Trevor Snaps LaMesa-Snapmatic-GTAV.png|#LaMesa. VinewoodHills-Snapmatic-GTAV.png|#VinewoodHills. Contests SnapmaticContest-GTAV-epicphoto.jpg|#epicphotobomb. SnapmaticContest-GTAV-LSCar.jpg|#LSCarShow. SnapmaticContest-GTAV-vday.jpg|#vdaymassacre. SnapmaticContest-GTAV-Cargobob.jpg|#ThanksCargobob. SnapmaticContest-GTAV-HighLife.jpg|#HighLife. SnapmaticContest-GTAV-flightschool.jpg|#FlightSchool. Trivia *Snapmatic appears to have two different versions of its yellow camera logo. *While saving a photo to the server, it will automatically synchronise the Bawsaq website and your Game Progress to your Social Club account. *The player is not allowed to use Snapmatic while in cover. **The player is also not allowed to use Snapmatic when flying a plane upside-down. Furthermore, it cannot be used while swimming or while underwater. *As pedestrians have the ability to record videos of the crimes of protagonists, the player themselves can only take simple pictures. Although in the mission Fame or Shame, Trevor is seen recording a video of Lazlow's half-naked dance and even says he's "got it all on (his) phone". Lazlow later confirms this on his Bleeter that "the video of the dance is blurry". **The Enhanced and PC versions include a video editor which may be incorporated into snapmatic. *As of the 1.16 patch update, players were able to double tap up on the D-Pad as a shortcut to open Snapmatic. This was modified with the 1.17 patch update in which it can be turned on or off. ru:Snapmatic fr:Snapmatic de:Snapmatic es:Snapmatic uk:Snapmatic Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Social networking Category:Apps Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V